


We Got Married: Kim Taehyung and Kim Jisoo

by kisekiryouta



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisekiryouta/pseuds/kisekiryouta
Summary: Kim Taehyung & Kim Jisoo joins the variety-reality program We Got Married. Trouble and love ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

Studio 108    3:45 PM

A solid black curtain with an empty seat comes into view, a few seconds later, a handsome young man with a stylist fixing his hair and collar joins the scene. The stylist finally satisfied with her creation left and wished the young man good luck. Kim Taehyung’s eyes darted around nervously but he swallowed his nerves and smiled cheerfully.

“Should I sit here?”

“Yes, Taehyung-ssi please move towards your left a bit, alright, perfect!”

Scuffles and movements can be heard from behind, then the director finally hit the cue and the cameras started rolling.

“We Got Married is a variety show that has always been anticipated by fans and when the viewers heard that the show is coming up with a new season your group has been highly requested, how do you feel about joining the show?”

“I feel honored to be part of the show of course; when Bang PD told us that one of us will be joining a variety show we did not know that it will be We Got Married. “ He shifted in his seat, “A lot of our fans are anticipating one of the members to join the show. The management and members decided that I go, so our armys please cheer for me!” Taehyung smiled cutely as he did little hearts with his fingers.

Most of the filming crew ‘awwwed’ and cooed at the very handsome man. The director chuckled and decided to continue asking questions.

“I’m sure armys will definitely be supporting you Taehyung-ssi. Now you mentioned that it was decided that you will be the one to join the show, how did your members and the company as a whole come up with this decision?”

Taehyung looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Personally, I really do not have any experience romantically. Out of all the members, it was consensus that I’ll probably need the experience the most.”

“Do you have an ideal type of woman Taehyung-ssi?”

“Hmm, I want a woman with a long hair who looks chic but has a warm heart. Someone who will take good care of me. I also like it if she’s thrifty, so that we’ll be able to save money and she’ll hit me if I ever over spent,” He grinned.

The rest of the crew members and the director laughed.

“I really would also love it if she is close to her parents and family. I am very close with my parents and I think that will definitely be a huge factor. Lastly, I want someone who is always positive and happy. Who can act silly with me and do not mind my weirdness sometimes.” He then shyly covers his face, “Ah, I think I’m saying too much now,” he chuckles.

“No, it’s okay. Your answers will help us find the most suitable partner for you in this program, so this will definitely be helpful Taehyung-ssi. Just one last request before we end this filming, can you leave a little message for your future wife?”

Taehyung bit his lip in concentration and said in a very serious manner, “Anae _(wife)_ , I’ll definitely take care of you. I know that I’m lacking a lot since I do not know many things about how relationship works, but I will do my best to cherish and take care of you just like how my Appa _(dad)_ did to my Eomma _(mom)_. I hope that two of us will learn a lot with each other. Please take care of me.” Taehyung bowed his head.

Most of the noonas in the studio are getting teary-eyed and are currently hitting the arms of the person beside them. “Damn, I wish I can be her future wife!” whispered one of the assistant directors, making several people chuckle while others nodded their head vigorously in agreement. The director cued for the film to cut and everybody in the studio clapped their hands. Taehyung shook hands with the director.

 “I’m looking forward to working with you Taehyung-ssi. Don’t worry we will definitely find the perfect match for you.”

“Thank you very much Lee PD-nim. Please guide me well.”

After bowing and thanking the rest of the staff, Taehyung went back to their van, his mind racing and wondering who will be partnered with him. _‘I hope she’s pretty and kind, and I hope she likes dogs’_ he chuckled as he thought.

Taehyung drifted off to sleep as the van continues its way towards their dorm.

* * *

 

 

Studio 108   5:34 PM

“I’m sorry I came in late for the interview! Our radio promotion ended very late, I’m really sorry” A very pretty woman in a floral dress bowed her head and clasped her hands together, her face showing worry. She bowed around the set to the staff who smiled at her.

“It’s alright Jisoo-ssi, no worries. It’s still pretty early and we just also ended our interview with the other casts.” The director smiled kindly at her to which she returned as she sighed in relief. “Please take your seat over there in the black curtains.”

Jisoo immediately sat on the chair, and when the director hit the cue, the film started rolling.

“Welcome to We Got Married 2019 Jisoo-ssi! How do you feel today, knowing you will be part of the show now?”

“Oh, I’m a bit excited and nervous actually,” she shifted in her seat and fidgeted with a strand of her hair, “I didn’t really have any experience at dating. I mean, I have done cf’s where I pretended to be in a relationship, but that’s just pretend, and I think this experience will definitely help me.”

“How did the company chose the member to join here in our show? Your group has been highly requested and anticipated, YG must have some troubles,” the director chuckled.

Jisoo laughed lightly, “Well, when _sajangnim_ told us that one of us is going to the show, he gave us the freedom to choose and decide. The members decided it can either be me or Chaeyoungie since we’re the pretty much clueless one. Jennie and Lisa decided I needed it the most since I’m the oldest and I still don’t have any real experience yet,” she ended blushingly.

The staffs chuckled at her cuteness.

“Alright, so can you describe your ideal type for us?”

“Hm, I’m not really looking for anything physical wise but they must be around my height or taller than me. I like warm-hearted guys who will take care of me, they also need to be funny and are willing to join me in my weirdness. My friends told me I have 4dness so my future husband must be able to deal with that,” She laughed and hid her face shyly behind her strands of hair.

‘Oh I think we already found the perfect partner for you,’ the director thought in her head while smiling.

“Can you leave a message for your future husband Jisoo-ssi?”

“Um, nampyeon _(husband)_ I am Kim Jisoo. I know that I do not have a lot of experience and I’m still new with this things, but I promise I’ll do my best to take care of you. I hope we’ll be able to have a lot of good memories with each other. I know I’m not the prettiest girl out there, and not the most attentive, but I promise that I will treasure our moments together. Nampyeon, please take care of me.” Jisoo bowed her head.

The staff and crew clapped at her sincere message and cheered for her. The director signaled the cue, and the filming finally ended.

“Jisoo-ssi, thank you for the interview. We’ll contact your management next week for the next shooting. The next time we’ll meet, it will be with your husband and you will be a married woman already.” The director teasingly told her.

“Omo, it’s already happening next week? I still cannot believe I will be a part of this show and have a husband,” Jisoo gushed her face reddening at the thought.

The director let out a hearty laugh, “You’ll do fine Jisoo-ssi, you’re a very nice girl and we will definitely pick the most suited guy for you.”

“It seems like you hold my whole love life in your palms pd-nim, please treat me well,” Jisoo jokingly said and laughed together with the director.

When Jisoo is finally done saying her thanks to the staff and crew, she finally went to their car with her manager.

‘ _Jisoo-yah, starting next week you will have a husband already. Aigoo._ ’ She thought to herself her while fanning her already reddening face, and a few moments later she finally drifted to her sleep.

* * *

 

The interviews from the participating cast of the new We Got Married variety show have been broadcasted already.  Notable names such as Sandara Park, GDragon, Red Velvet’s Irene, Monsta X’s Shownu, Got7’s Jackson, Twice’s Nayeon, Blackpink’s Jisoo and finally, BTS’ Kim Taehyung has been making waves on both television and social media.

(+63905) I hope that Irene and Taehyung will be partnered! She seems like his ideal type!

(+7321) Nyongdal rise!!!!

(+69035) YG let Dara and Jiyong in this program?! Heol!!! Are they already going to admit something?!!

(+5678) I bet jisoo and taetae would look cute together they’re both so pure

(+67844) Irene and Jisoo looks so pretty in their interviews lucky husbands TTTT

(+3569) let’s be honest we’re all here for dara and Jiyong lol

(+39688) imagine taehyung and jisoo as husbands and wife powerful 4dcouple kkkkkk~

(+5666) nayeon be mineeeeee lol u will look good with Taehyung

(+5864) shownu +  irene pls

(+6885) Jackson should be partnered with namjoon istg

 

Next week: The couples will finally meet for their first filming


	2. Jisoo’s Thoughts

Blackpink’s Dorm 7:15 AM

The girls are lounging around their large white sofa in the middle of their living room, the television open but muted, giggle and laughter could be heard ringing through the house as the members just recently finished watching all of the interviews from the We Got Married cast. 

“Ah unnie, you look very pretty in your interview! I bet the boys all want you as their wife!” Rosé gushed in delight while Jisoo just pinched her cheeks in retaliation her head shaking in denial. 

“That’s not true. Irene-ssi, Nayeon-ssi, and Dara-unnie are all much more prettier than me.” 

“Unnie, who do you think it will be? There are a lot of handsome guys joining the show,” Lisa asked while licking the peanut butter on her spoon. The girl has a quite addiction with peanut butter since the last few days and won’t part with the peanut butter jar and spoon making her other members smile and shake their head fondly. 

Jennie nodded her head in agreement, “I think Taehyung-ssi would be a good partner for you. You guys have the most closest personality,” raising her eyebrows in a playful manner, “It’s also a plus that he dresses well, the man sure loves his Gucci.” Jisoo just laughed her head in amusement while nodding her head in agreement. “Well I admit he is kinda cute, but I think he’s quite too high for me you know? He’s a member of Bangtan Sonyeondan for merlin’s sake!” her eyes widening as she huffed dramatically and fell back on the sofa bouncing. Rosé stretched her legs in the sofa and placed her head in Jisoo’s lap, “Hey don’t forget you are Kim Jisoo member of Blackpink and our visual, but I thinkJackson-ssi might suit you as well, he is kinda funny too just like you. Well who knows, but your husband better treat you right unnie!”

“That’s right, if they ever try something weird we’ll definitely go on rampage,” Jennie declares hotly. Lisa and Rosé nodded their head in a determined fashion making Jisoo squeal at their cuteness dragging all of them into a weird suffocating bone crushing hug.   
“Aigoo, this is why I love you all so much!” “We’re not kidding unnie, we’ll be bring pots and brooms and banging on your house if he ever hurts you!” Lisa added while struggling to breathe because of the tight hug, “Omo! Imagine living with a man just the two of you on your own unnie!” Rosé squealed dramatically, which turned to all of her members teasing and poking Jisoo’s side making her laugh in delight.   
“Yah! Chaeyoungie! Your mind is so dirty!”  
“I’m not even saying anything! You concluded it on your own!”  
“I bet unnie’s already imagining everything,” Lisa chimed.  
“Yaaah! You guys! You implied it you little—“ Jisoo attempts to pinch Rosé’s and Lisa’s side but the girls immediately jumped back and squealed loudly making Jennie cover her ears as she groaned because the two fell on her as they kept avoiding Jisoo’s pinching hands. 

“Anyway, what matter’s the most unnie is that you have fun there,” Jennie winked at her while pushing the girls currently on her lap down on the floor with a loud thud making Rosé and Lisa groan. 

“God, I really hope he likes me. And I hope he’s kind. Can I hope that he’s cute too?” Jisoo blowed her bangs away from her face as she hugged her tucked knees to herself. 

Jisoo knows that joining this show is a two edged sword, it might bring her happiness and really fall in love with her supposed husband, which is kind of a shot in the dark, and it might also bring her sadness and grief because everything is pretty much faked for the sake of viewers. She wants something real and tangible, a person that will make the butterflies in her stomach flutter and leave her a blushing and stuttering mess. 

The girls pulled together for a hug one more time when their door suddenly opened. 

“Jisoo-yah, let’s go to the studio now so we won’t be late,” their manager shouted over the door. 

“Ne! I’ll be there in a sec,” she shouted back, and hugged her members tight once more before letting go. They all cheered for her once more before she finally waved goodbye. 

‘Let’s do this jichu! Fighting!!!’ she thought with determination.


End file.
